sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Russian Aerospace Forces
|country = |branch = |type = Air and space force |role = Air and space warfare |size = 490,000 personnel (2019) |command_structure = Russian Armed Forces |garrison=Moscow |garrison_label=Headquarters |motto = |colors = Blue, Gold |march = |patron= Saint Elijah the Prophet [https://eng.hram.mil.ru/ Main Cathedral of Russian Armed Forces.] Retrieved 2019-02-02. |mascot = |battles =Intervention in the Syrian Civil War |anniversaries = |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Flag |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label = Roundel |current_commander=Colonel General Sergei Surovikin |notable_commanders =Viktor Bondarev }} The Russian Aerospace Forces or VKS ( ) are the Aerospace Forces of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation. It was established as a new armed force on the 1 August 2015 with the merging of the Russian Air Force (VVS) and the Russian Aerospace Defence Forces (VVKO) under the recommendations of the Ministry of Defence. It is headquartered in Moscow.Шойгу объявил о создании нового вида ВС - Воздушно-космических сил , ria.ru/defense, 3 August 2015 Several reasons were announced for the merger, including greater efficiency and logistical support.Russia establishes Aerospace Forces as new armed service — Defense Minister, tass.ru, 3 August 2015 Organisation Sub-branches According to Jane's Information Group, with the merger of the Russian Air Force and the Russian Aerospace Defense Forces, the new Russian Aerospace Forces consist of three sub-branches:Russia creates new Aerospace Force service branch , janes.com, 4 August 2015 *Russian Air Force **Commander: Lieutenant General Andrei Yudin *Russian Aerospace and Missile Defence Forces **Commander: Lieutenant General Yury Grekhov *Russian Space Forces **Commander: Lieutenant General Aleksandr Golovko Leadership '''Commander of the Aerospace Forces: *Colonel General Viktor Bondarev (1 August 2015 – 26 September 2017) *Lieutenant General Pavel Kurachenko (acting) (26 September – 22 November 2017) *'Colonel General Sergei Surovikin (22 November 2017 – )' First Deputy Commander of the Aerospace Forces: *Lieutenant General Pavel Kurachenko (1 September 2015 – unknown end date), Chief of the General Staff *'Major General Viktor Afzalov (unknown start date – )', Chief of the General Staff Deputy Commanders of the Aerospace Forces: *'Lieutenant General Sergei Dronov (1 September 2015 – )' *'Lieutenant General Andrei Yudin (1 September 2015 – ), Commander of the Air Force' *Lieutenant General Viktor Gumyonny (1 September 2015 – 2018), Commander of the Aerospace and Missile Defense Forces *'Lieutenant General Yury Grekhov (2018 – ), Commander of the Aerospace and Missile Defense Forces' *'Colonel General Aleksandr Golovko (1 September 2015 – ), Commander of the Space Forces' *'Major General Andrei Kazakevich (unknown start date – ), Deputy Commander for Work with Personnel' *'Major General Aleksandr Maksimtsev (2019 – ), Deputy Commander for Military-Political Forces *Lieutenant General Vladimir Trishunkin (unknown start date – unknown end date), Deputy Commander for Material-Technical Support *'Major General Zabit Kheirbekov (unknown start date – ), Deputy Commander for Material-Technical Support''' *Colonel Andrei Medvedkov (unknown start date – unknown end date), Deputy Commander for Armaments *'''Major General Sergei Meshcheryakov (unknown start date – ), Deputy Commander for Armaments See also *Russian Naval Aviation *Strategic Missile Troops References External links *Russian Aerospace Forces official site (English) Category:Military of Russia * Category:Russian military aviation Category:Russian Space Forces Category:Space warfare Category:Military units and formations established in 2015 Category:2015 establishments in Russia